It can be useful to determine mechanical properties of an earth formation being drilled into. In one way or another, most operations performed at a well, from drilling to production, are affected by mechanical properties of formations.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that advancements are continually needed in the art of testing mechanical properties of subterranean formations.